


who can fluster a flusterer

by thereisasong18



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, THE CUTEST, cause they live in my head rent free, just wanted to throw this out here, rangshi are just...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisasong18/pseuds/thereisasong18
Summary: Kyoshi finally gets her revenge for all those times Rangi flusters her. Or does she?
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this scene popped into my head and i thought man i want to read about this...and then i remembered i write fic. so here it is. my first little ficlet. 
> 
> Beta'd as always by hegaveallhecouldgiveher who tirelessly deals with my inability to come up with endings or titles. bless your heart.

Kyoshi was determined. She was more than ready, of course. She had prepared for this, dreamed of this. Today was the day. Today was the day she would finally be able to fluster Rangi for once, instead of the other way around. Kyoshi loved her Firebender with all her heart, but it was truly embarrassing when she fell to bits the minute Rangi brushed her hand, or when she broke down completely if Rangi happened to plant a kiss on the back of her neck if she was walking behind her, or when she was left utterly unable to walk or speak or even think when Rangi kissed her properly. It was time to turn the tables. It was time to fluster Rangi as much as her glowing girl flustered her.

She had plotted her attack all day. It had been difficult to find a good time – Rangi had been busy for hours helping Kirima and Wong repair the neglected old house the Flying Opera Company had recently acquired for a new base. Kyoshi had helped as well, keeping Rangi in the corner of her eye, waiting for a moment to strike. Finally, she had her chance. Rangi was taking a break from her work, drinking water while turned away from Kyoshi, unaware of her impending fate. Kyoshi made her move. She crept up behind Rangi, and in one smooth motion lifted her Firebender up into the air, slinging one arm under her legs and the other under her back, so that Rangi was almost sitting in her arms. Ignoring Rangi’s splutter of shock and the cup of water she splashed everywhere, Kyoshi kissed her squarely on the lips.

Unfortunately for Kyoshi, Rangi didn’t seem surprised or flustered at all – in fact, she seemed to realize what Kyoshi was trying to do instantly. She kissed Kyoshi back with all the ferocity of her character, successfully reducing Kyoshi to nothing but a swirling mass of emotions held together by the warmth of her love. She instantly realized her mistake. Kissing Rangi might fluster her, sure, but she had forgotten one crucial fact: she had forgotten what happened to her when she made any sort of contact with her Firebender. Her mind instantly exploded as she felt the spark of Rangi’s inner flame connect with her mouth.

Kyoshi lost all her motor control, sinking down until she was sitting on the ground with Rangi still in her arms. She had absolutely no wish to break things off anytime soon, and Rangi clearly didn’t either. When the kiss finally ended, they were both short of breath and flushed, Kyoshi having succeeded at the very least at making Rangi as red as her armor. She vaguely became aware of Kirima whooping in the background. She turned to see the Waterbender bent over at the waist, laughing hard enough to burst. “Nice try, Kyoshi! You should know better, though. Everyone knows how weak you get whenever Rangi so much as taps you on the shoulder…” She trailed off again as a new wave of laughter shook her.

Kyoshi looked down to see Rangi smiling smugly up at her. “Nice try indeed. You know Fire Academy graduates are ready for anything, even sneak attacks by their giant girlfriends.”

Kyoshi laughed, grudgingly accepting defeat. “I just wanted to flip the tables on you for once. You know, like how you once flipped a table off the balcony at the palace-“ Rangi swatted her. “Fine, fine. But you get the point!”

“You got me to blush. It was a pretty decent try, I’ll admit that. But-“ Rangi’s voice dropped down an octave as she brushed a hand down Kyoshi’s shoulder. “It takes quite a bit more to fluster me. Maybe you can practice a bit more, hm?”

Kyoshi turned cherry red again, blushing harder than she had ever managed to blush in her life. Before she could get a word out, Kirima jumped in between them, smacking Kyoshi in the chest and Rangi on the shoulder. “Nope! You two aren’t getting out of helping us shore up this house. You’re the ones who were responsible for our last place becoming unlivable, so you won’t be avoiding this anytime soon.”

Rangi smirked, tossing her head. “Fine, fine. Don’t worry, Kyoshi. You can work on it later.” She turned her back on Kyoshi, sauntering back towards the house. Kyoshi stared after her, in a daze, until a blast of water hit her squarely in the back.

“Kirima!”

The Waterbender smirked at her. “Focus, Kyoshi. This house won’t fix itself. Come on, you can try and come up with more ways to get at Rangi while we work. We know that’s all you’ll be thinking about anyway.”

Kyoshi smiled foolishly. Kirima was right, of course. She’d failed this time, but she’d try again. One way or another, she was going to get Rangi back for all the times she’d sent Kyoshi into a tailspin. It was just one of the many things she was going to get Rangi back for, but this time, she’d manage it. She snuck another quick, fond glance at her Firebender as Rangi picked up her tools and returned to work. She had all the time in the world to work on flustering her glowing girl, and she was grateful for each and every moment of her life that she was able to spend with the girl who made her whole, and who made her melt into an Avatar-sized pile of mush. One of these days she’d return the favor. She grinned. One of these days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoshi finally gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update - finals week is a bitch...
> 
> hope this is a good conclusion for you all! we all know Kyoshi was going to turn the tables at some point. 
> 
> as always beta fished by the bestest buddy hegaveallhecouldgiveher on Tumblr

Kyoshi had never been so nervous. She had prepared this for months, years even. To be fair, she had known that Rangi was the partner of her heart and soul since they were sixteen years old. They were older now, but how she felt about Rangi hadn’t changed a bit. Rangi was her world, the person who meant most to her, and it was time to officially show the world just how far that went. Today was the day Kyoshi asked her Firebender to marry her. 

She’d put this off for some time. Something always seemed to come up; another village needed saving, another ceremony required the presence of the Avatar. Another, deeper part of her remembered the other reason she had avoided it. Kyoshi, in a secret place in her heart, held a fear of rejection. She knew it was ridiculous, of course. Rangi had never, ever given her any reason to doubt that the feelings she had weren’t reciprocated. But Kyoshi had never been able to shake the nagging fear that one day Rangi would leave her, like her parents had. Kyoshi shook her head, dispelling the thought. Today wasn’t a day to dwell on fears. Today was the day she was finally going through with her long-planned proposal, and it was going to be wonderful.

If she’d listened to Kirima and Jinpa, she’d have had to throw herself on her knees in front of Rangi, begging her to marry her in front of the entirety of the Four Nations. Luckily, she knew better than to listen to her friends. Hei-Ran had wanted a proper Fire Nation proposal, in front of dignitaries and the royal court as befitting to the Avatar’s bodyguard, but Kyoshi had other ideas. She wanted it to be simple, knowing Rangi would prefer a quiet setting to a public display. She also wanted it to happen where it all began, where she had first learned that Rangi saw her as more than an Avatar, as more than a friend. Where she had learned that home wasn’t always a place. That it could be a person.

It was easy enough to get Rangi back to the river. She had simply asked for help with a bandit uprising in the Earth Kingdom. Rangi had leapt at the chance to knock some heads, and so they had borrowed YinYang from a reluctant Jinpa and set off, Kyoshi barely able to contain her nervousness. Rangi had slept most of the way, her job training the Kyoshi Warriors exhausting even for her. Kyoshi didn’t mind. It had given her a chance to rehearse what she was going to say.

Rangi didn’t wake until after Kyoshi had landed YinYang at the riverside. Kyoshi let her sleep, hopping down from YinYang and staring at the river, remembering the last time they had been there together, and the range of emotions she had gone through in such a short time. Between Rangi fighting on the lei tai and the anger and fear she had felt then, to the river that night where Kyoshi had been happier than she had ever been before, she had experienced more emotional upheaval in that day than she probably would ever feel again She smiled wryly at the recollection. She was feeling quite a wide range of emotions right now, too. No anger this time, only nervous anticipation and her deeper fears. Quick footsteps sounded behind her. Kyoshi took a deep breath. Today was the day, and it was time.

“Kyoshi? What’s going on? Why are we here?” Kyoshi could barely make out Rangi’s confused voice. Her mind was exploding with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

“Rangi…the last time we were here used to be the best day of my life. You told me how you felt. How you saw me.” She felt herself blush, a physical representation of the roiling emotions she held inside. There was no turning back now.

“Right, I remember, but-” Rangi opened her mouth to continue, but Kyoshi cut her off.

“I never allowed myself to think you could feel the same way about me as I did about you. When you told me…Rangi. You are the fire that warms even the coldest, deepest parts of me. You’ve been my world since long before that day. You’ve been everything. My everything. So, I wanted to know- will you be my everything for as long as we live?” She stood tall, trying to stay steady, keeping her hands at her sides to hide their tremors. Inside her mind, fear slammed into her with all the force of a charging platypus bear. She had rehearsed this exact speech for days, but the act of actually delivering it nearly caused her to collapse. What if Rangi said no? _What if she doesn’t…really…want me?_ She closed her eyes. The silence was deafening. Why was Rangi so quiet? Her Firebender was never one to leave anything unsaid. She lifted her head, staring at Rangi.

Rangi was staring right back, mouth hanging open and shoulders slack. Kyoshi had never seen her so undisciplined with her posture. Even when relaxing, Rangi held herself with a poise that Kyoshi couldn’t even dream of possessing, but here she was, nearly limp, slight tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, a loss of control that Kyoshi could barely believe. As Kyoshi watched, she gathered herself to speak, but was only able to let out a squeak. Rangi, bodyguard to the Avatar, bane of the daofei, Fire Nation Army officer, squeaked and let out a choked, quiet, “Yes.”

All the pent up tension and anxiety inside of Kyoshi exploded in a great burst of laughter. She simply couldn’t help it- seeing Rangi in such a state sent her over the edge, in addition to the rush of relief mixed with joy from the one word the Firebender had managed to get out. She crossed the distance between herself and her Firebender in one stride, lifting Rangi in the air and holding her high off the ground. “Yes?”

Rangi grinned down at her, still in a daze. “Of course, you big oaf. Always and forever yes.”

Kyoshi set Rangi down on the ground, resting her head on her glowing girl’s. “I was so afraid you would say no. But I couldn’t wait any longer to ask. I love you so much, Rangi.”

“I never would have said no. You’re my world too, Kyoshi.” She stretched up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around Kyoshi’s neck. But just as Rangi brushed her lips against Kyoshi’s, Kyoshi pulled back, giving Rangi a teasing grin.

“You were speechless.” Kyoshi reached down and tapped Rangi on the nose. “You were speechless and slackjawed and shocked and, and…flustered!” She laughed again, the look of mock outrage on Rangi’s face fuel to the fire. “I flustered you! Admit it! You were just as much a pile of mush as I’ve ever been. I did it! If only Kirima were here to see me now!”

Rangi stood stock still, a grin slowly spreading across her face. She shook her head in begrudging respect. “You did it. You finally did it. You got me to lose my composure. She sniffed slightly. “Look how much it took for you to manage that.” She advanced on Kyoshi, once again entwining her arms around the taller girl. “But you know, I got it back. And, once I do this one small thing, you won’t be coherent for the entire flight back home. Who’s the real winner here?” With that, she stretched up and kissed Kyoshi with all the ferocity contained inside her small frame. Kyoshi melted willingly into the kiss, trying to show Rangi all the love she held for her glowing girl.

She had done it. And it had been wonderful. And to top everything off, she had finally achieved a goal she had had since the first time Rangi had reduced her to nothing more than a Kyoshi-sized jumble of mush. Today was the day she had finally managed to fluster her Firebender. Soon, she would be able to fluster her wife.


End file.
